Operation Hajduk
Chapter 1-The Plan Morocco 1943 “Captain Powers sir” greeted a British soldier as a car pulled into a military base near Casablanca. “I’m expecting Colonel Ferguson” Powers said and the soldier responded “Right this way sir”. The soldier led Powers to the colonel’s office and knocked on the door “Captain Powers” and Ferguson responded with “Send him in”. “How was Denmark Captain?” Ferguson asked Powers who replied “It went very well I suppose lost almost a resistance squad but still pulled through” which was replied with “I see well now you’re going for your summer holidays, ever been to Šumadija?” Powers responded “Beg your pardon sir?” “Šumadija, Serbia, Yugoslavia my dear boy have you ever been?” Powers answered “No just Croatia sir, Dalmatia that was 1936 sir before the war” Ferguson nodded and replied with “Very well anyway, anyway I want you to meet Major Harding of the OSS” Harding who was sitting in the corner stood up and shook Powers’ hand. “Pleased to meet you Captain” the major said and Powers replied likewise. “Our informants in Serbia have informed us of a meeting in the city of Smederevo, it’s a conference of all major Axis powers in Europe” Harding told Powers who replied with “All of them?” and Ferguson told him “Yes Germany, Italy, Romania, Hungary and Bulgaria. Now tell me about the first four” Powers told him “They’re all fighting Stalin” “And this is what this meeting is about” Harding added. Ferguson starting talking about the mission “You’re going to be assigned with a squad captain. Captain McCall is your American counterpart we’ve informed him earlier” Harding added “McCall is good with a pistol or revolver he prefers them over any other weapon” and Powers responded “Must why he’s in the OSS then”. Fergusson continued “A New Zealander by the name of Anderson and the rank of Leftenant will also be joining you” “A New Zealander?” responded Powers “Long story he escaped Japanese custody in China then after finding a plane he crashed landed in Armenia. After he recovered the Soviet Authorities sent him to us. Why us and not New Zealand I don’t know. Anyway two other men will be joining you, Captain Nikopolidis a Greek officer formerly aligned with the Royal Hellenic Army, he’s good with explosives and he can speak a bit of Serbian but not as well as you I’ve read. Last but not least is Captain Vidić who once fought with the Royal Yugoslav Army, native to a local village where you’re heading and is obviously fluent Serbian. You’ll be meeting your squad tomorrow at a hotel along the coast. The procedure of the operation is that you’ll be dropped behind enemy lines where you’ll meet a partisan contact by the name of Milanović he said he’ll meet you as soon as you land.” Harding then added “Make sure it’s the Titoists and not the Chetniks captain, despite what our propaganda might say the Chetniks are a dangerous sort and they do operate in the local area. We’ve requested that Milanović’s troops wear inconspicuous clothing and conceal their weapons so in other words look for your basic resistance agents rather than a guerrilla group.” The next day Powers met the squad. “You must be McCall” he greeted a man in an American uniform who replied “Yeah I’m McCall, you’re Powers right?” and Powers nodded. “When do we head off?” McCall asked and an RAF officer walked up “You’re the ones heading to Yugoslavia?” Powers answered “Not so loud and yes” “Very well 21:00 tonight a Colonel Ferguson informs me you should be at the Casablanca–Anfa an hour beforehand” the officer left and Powers nodded and said “Very well then”. Later that evening the squad was reminded of their mission my Ferguson before the plane took off. After a few hours airborne the plane was eventually above the target and the squad jumped out. They all landed safely and went on to seek the partisans.